Pocky
by xXgirlINtheMASKXx
Summary: It all started with a simple search and destroy of a hollow mission, but who would of guessed what the out come would be.Note: NO PARING, JUST STORY


Ul Pocky by:Cassie Shaffer Date:3/7/12

So this is the result of a biscuit stick? Toshiro Hitsugaya is on the ground bleeding, Renji isn't in much better shape and even Byakuya Kuchiki is on his last Kira is staring at the mess of blood on the floor, blank and in shock, the only thing to make this scence worse would be to have Gin Ichimaru smirking like he always would make him look guilty...

Current Day-24 hours before

Renji is sent on a mission to go to the world of the living to meet up with Ichigo. Apparently there was a hollow on the lose. Their orders, destroy the hollow on sight.

Renji arrives at Ichigo's house

Renji opened the door to find Mr. Kurosaki jumping through the door yelling,

"Ichigo!" Renji dodges the kick with ease, but Mr. Kurosaki wasn't ready for him to dodge his kick. He lands in the splits postion and yelps in pain, he could never do the splits in even in his youth. Renji leaves him there like nothing happened. Renji finds Ichigo and kon arguing upstairs in Ichigo's room. Renji puts his ear up to the door and listens in. Rukia had left another coded letter for Ichigo to figure out. When they finished uncoding the letter, Renji kicks down Ichigo's door and stole the letter. The letter says,

"Ichigo, I know you hate to figure out this code but I had to get the mission stared before the others arrive." -Rukia

Renji then jumps out the window as Shihakusho (Soul Reaper) and goes out to find her and the hollow, leaving Ichigo and Kon confused. For one thing they didn't even realize that Renji was there and had no idea what so ever why he took the letter and jumped out the window.(They hadn't read the letter yet. They had no idea why Renji jumped out the window after reading the letter.) Once they read the letter, Ichigo left Kon in charge of his body.

Ichigo catches up to Renji

" Why did you leave me blank back there Renji? You couldn't of waited for 5 more seconds for me?" Renji replies,

"No! Rukia could be in danger. I had to leave like that. Sorry Ichigo. Now, lets find them."

"Right.'"

Renji and Ichigo are looking for Rukia and the hollow, but they are not having any luck until they find Kon running and screaming,

"Help me! Huge dog! Bad dog!" Kon had found the hollow, but no Rukia.

"What a pathedic numb-skull." Both Renji and Ichigo look at each other, they both said the same thing at the same time. They laughted and then started to look for the dog Kon was running from. They had expected a normal sided dog, they were way wrong. It was definitly the hollow they were assinged to take down. To Kon's surprise, Ichigo and Renji worked well together as a team. Kon's kicks didn't faze the dog hollow in the slightest amount. Kon had to sit this battle out. So Kon simply watched Renji and Ichigo fight the dog.(He was just happy it wasn't after him anymore) but their teamwork soon failed as they both went in for the finial blow on the mask, and ran into eachother. Ichigo-

"What the hell do you think your doing! That was my attack!"

"What about you wise-ass! You could of let me handle this by myself and you could of gone looking for Rukia!"

"I could say the same thing right back at you!" While they were arguing, the hollow attacks for the last time, but both Renji and Ichigo slash the mask right up starting from the teeth. The hollow was defated. Ichigo and Renji look at Kon who had been eating the whole steals the box from Kon, after Kon stopped his little fit about Ichigo stealing his favorite snack, Ichigo reads,

"Pocky, the biscuit stick covered in a chocolate and Ichigo start to fight over the box, but Kon needs to get their attention' he needed to say something important, but they wouldn't listen to him. Just as they were about to start a duel to the death over the pocky,Rukia walks up, covered in blood half passed out. Was she fighting the hollow by herself? That was what Kon was trying to tell them. All 3 of them rush to her side and asked her, "What happened?" and "Who did this to you?" But Rukia had already passed out from lack of blood. Ichigo and Kon pick up Rukia and went to go find Orhime so she could treat Rukia's wounds. Renji is running past all the shops and he sees a box of pocky. No one would know, so he took a box. The one stick he got from Ichigo was so good. He ate one box and got one box for Rukia, after she healed, and one for Byakuya. He finds a random hollow, but it was in a jail cell, with the door wide open. Renji thought it was another hollow that was just created... he was wrong. Reji attacks to find more hollows waiting. no hollow of this level could plan this. He called the Soul Society to give the sitiuation and to call for backup, but all that got through the phone was the hollows' screams. With the call that Reji sent, the Soul Society sent Toshiro and Byakuya to settle the situation, but when they reached the point in which the call was made, all they found was the boxes of pocky. For what-ever reason, they were tempted to eat the pockey. and before they knew what they were doing, they had eaten some of the pocky. Then out of nowhere more hollows appeared, but there were too many, even for 2 captians to handle. They fell just as Renji had fallen. When the captians didn't respond, they sent Izuru Kira to only see the sitiuation and report back what he saw and or to help in the battle, depending on the sitiuation. Izuru was to late, he saw them lying there, covered in blood. Izuru in shock, stared only able to see the pocky, was that what called all those hollows? Did it make them smart enough to out-wit the captians? Or was it just stronger than hollow bait? Either way, who knew a box full of pocky could cause this? -End


End file.
